Little Kandi Raver
by Yashagirl24
Summary: Natsu gets dragged by Grey to a new nightclub in Fiore called Fairy Rave. He thought the night was a bust until he saw a dancing blonde rave girl that took his breath away... Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Little Blonde Raver

_Hello all! So in the midst of writing Foreign Affairs, this idea popped into my head. If everything goes according to plan, I can hopefully turn this one shot into a two by finding a great lemon to go with it. Or mustering up the courage to do it myself...*sigh* Well for now, enjoy Natsu's time at Fairy Rave!_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fairy Tale. All rights go to Hiro Mashima. I also do not own the song Little Kandi Raver. I love Confusedgamer69's nightcore of it though. :3_

Little Kandi Raver

(Natsu POV)

"Oh come on man, you love music like this. Just come with us." Gray pleaded for like the 10th time today. He's too chicken to go out with this girl he met the other day by himself so he wants me as the third wheel to their rave date. Yay for me.

"Dude, I'm just not feelin it today. I've got class in the morning anyway." I brushed him off and went to sit at my desk. Piled high with books, I couldn't seem to get out of the sea of homework.

"Fuck class, just come with me. I'll buy the tab if that sways your opinion at all." Ok, now that kinda sparked my interest.

"Possibly...what else do I get out of this?"

"Apartment for yourself to bring home a girl or two. What do ya say? Booze and girls, it can't get any better." He had a point. I haven't been sloshed or laid in a good while, maybe I was due for one.

"...if I get knocked for skipping class tomorrow, I get every right to kick your ass."

"Hell yeah! Thata boy, Natsu. Now throw on something decent, you look like a dorky college student." he swung the door shut after he left, leaving me alone in my small square of a room.

"Asshole...well, better find something before he leaves without me." I began digging through the multiple piles of clothes till I found my black tank adorned with flames on the sides. Throw some dark jeans, boots and my black wristband with that and I'm ready to go. I grab my lucky dragon tooth necklace before I head out the door and jump into Gray's shitty beater car.

"I hope you actually buy a decent car one day, ice prick. You just might scare your date away with this thing alone."

"Hey, can it. This car is a classic! Don't make fun of her." he stroked the dash as he said that, as if the car was listening.

"Ok, ok, make out with your car later. You got a girl to meet up with here soon." He pulled out onto the street and headed towards the club that his date had told us about. Apparently, _Fairy Rave_ was the hottest rave club in the city to be at and was no better place to have their first date. By the time we got there, the line had almost wrapped the building as they waited patiently to be let inside.

"Damn, Gray. We're gonna be waiting in line for hours! The freaking rave will be over by the time we get let in."

"Chill hothead. I've got my ways. Hey, do you see a blue haired girl waiting up front? That's who I'm meeting." I focused my attention to the front doors, seeing the bouncers check ids of the waiting patrons. Next to the door edge stood a taller girl with long blue hair who at the time was staring at her phone.

"Hey, I see her. Find a spot to park." We sped off, finding a spot a few blocks down to drop Gray's crap car off at. After finally making it back to the club doors, we met up with the blue haired girl who was ecstatic to see Gray.

"Gray-sama! I'm so glad you agreed to meet Juvia here! It makes my heart swell with joy." she said with a small smile and a furious blush. She then turned to me and kinda glared as she looked me over.

"And who is this? I thought it would just be us, Gray-sama."

"Don't worry Juvia, he's just here for a good time. This is my room mate, Natsu Dragneel." I extended my hand out to her as he introduced me, hoping she would take it as a peace offering. She looked at me again, this time with a smile as she shook my hand.

"Juvia Lockser. It's a pleasure."

Sighing in relief, I watched as she turned and started talking to the bouncer by the door. She showed her ID to him, and shortly after giving it back, he opened the club door for us. She strode inside, me and Grey still dumbfounded with what she just did.

"Hey, you're holdin' up the line. Move it, or you go to the back." the bouncer growled out. We quickly ran after her, not wanting to deal with him or the angry line of people standing out there.

"Yo, Juvia, how did you do that?" Grey asked after we caught up with her.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? My father owns this club. Once I graduate from business school, I will take it over from him if it's thriving." Giving us a quick smile, she led us over to the bar to grab the first drink of the night. As we walk towards it, I looked around at the spacious room before it became packed with people. 3 layers of circular floors made up the club which made it flow very easily down to the bottom floor. The top layer was where the bars sat so people could grab a drink after walking in and mingle with other clubbers. The next tier had numerous tables and booths, which also had a few curtained spots for people to do what no one wants to see. The third at the very bottom held the vast dance floor and the large dj set up near the edge. The room was also lit up with numerous shades of blue and purple, giving it a cool atmosphere. I had to admit, it was nice.

"So Mr. Dragneel, what do you think of this club? I helped my father design it." Juvia said as she handed me a shot of fireball.

"It's looks great, Miss Lockser. Call me Natsu, by the way. Mr. Dragneel is my father." I replied. She giggled at my last statement and I sniffed the drink in my hand. The strong smell of cinnamon wafted my senses as I looked back over to her.

"So just out of curiosity, how did you know Fireball was my favorite? I don't recall telling you what I wanted to drink."

"I asked Grey-sama. Drinks are on the club tonight as well, so please do enjoy yourself. Just show the bartenders this card and they will serve you." she said as she handed me the small blue card.

"Sounds good, thank you. And by the way, don't worry about me being a third wheel. He's all your tonight. Just lemme know if he starts acting like the normal ice prick that he is. I'll kick his ass for ya!" I raised my fist up on the last part, reassuring my fighting spirit. She laughed again and touched my arm as she spoke.

"I do appreciate that. You'll be the first to know if Grey-sama acts out of line. Now if you do excuse me, I need to catch up with Grey-sama before he forgets about me. Hopefully, I can fun tonight too…" she blushed furiously with her last words and waved me goodbye before skipping off. Taking another whiff of my drink, I walked down to the second tier and grabbed a table as people flowed into the club. After finishing my fireball and grabbing a few beers, an hour had passed and the club was in full swing. The DJ was tearing up whatever he was playing and the horde of dancers filled the dance floor below. Most of them had glow sticks on them, which turned it into a light show too. Finishing my current glass, I left it at the table and went down into the blob below. I waltzed over the wall, leaning against it and watched the dancing patrons in front of me.

"Now..which hottie should grace my presence with?" I asked aloud, knowing no one could hear me over the speakers. Looking around, there were plenty of hot girls in the club tonight but just about damn near every one of them had a guy attached to their hip.

"Can't catch a break, can I? Damn…" I sulked in my spot and continued to watch, while listening to the DJ put on another song. The nightcore twist on _Little Kandi Raver_ poured through the speakers as the dancers picked up speed to match the beat. Through the throng of people, I spotted a bobbing blonde haired girl dancing away in the middle of the pack. Peaking my interest, i pushed through the people towards her as she finally came into view.

"My god, what a babe…" That was all I could say as I watched the goddess before me dancing her heart out. She was gorgeous to say the least, with a fit body and large boobs to go with it. Her long blonde hair swung around face, which was almost angelic against the club lights. Her dark skinny jeans and black tube top did immaculate justice to her body, as you could see every beautiful curve on her. She must have noticed me staring as she made the "come here' motion with her finger. Happily obliging, I walked over and stood in front of her so she could hold onto me. Tracing her fingers along my arms, she began to sway again, this time with me following along with her. My hands ended up on her hips, feeling the tight jean material under my hands that covered her lower half. She looked straight at me as she continued to move, her chocolate brown orbs studying the man she was dancing with. Deciding to spice it up a bit, I pulled her closer to me and ran my hands down her body without breaking the eye contact she started. She smiled at my gesture and wrapped her hands around my neck, which caused her glorious boobs to be pressed even harder against my chest. My body was on fire at this point, unsure of whether it was the booze kicking in or the way her skin moved against mine. I could tell she was feeling it too, her eyes were slightly glazed with a look of lust and her face was flushed. The bass pounded through the room as she continued to move with me, an evil grin coming across her face. My confusion quickly dissipated as she turned around and ran her ass down my body.

"Oh my stars…" That was all I could squeak out before she made her accent, her arms coming back around my neck as proceeded to grind against me. My hands couldn't decide where they wanted to rest, they just ran all over her stomach and hips mercilessly. I buried my face into the crook of her neck, inhaling the smell of lavender from her hair. I felt her head turn towards my ear and I heard her speak for the first time.

"How do you make me feel this way?" she whispered.

"I could ask you the same thing…" I whispered back.

"Come with me…" she said as she turned around and grabbed my hand. I noticed the song had ended as I was following her up to the second tier, realizing that I didn't notice anything else during that whole moment. She brought me to one of the corner curtained spots and pulled out her wallet to pay the guard out front.

"Hold on, watch this." I said as I whipped out the blue card Juvia gave me. The guard nodded and let us proceed in, where we were met with a large corner couch and a few side tables. She pulled me over to the couch and had me sit down, to which she then straddled me. I was in shock as I looked at her, her hands coming up to cradle my face.

"Who are you?" she asked, staring straight at me.

"Natsu. Who are you?" I replied back.

"Lucy. Now that's out of the way.." Everything exploded then as she kissed the ever living life out of me. Her kisses were rough, but full of passion as if I was going to disappear if she stopped. My hands wrapped around her back, pulling her close to me as my body continued to burn for her. It was magnetic, electric, and every other describable word thrown into one feeling that came from her kiss. Feeling the lack of breath on both of our ends caused us to stop, only to go back into the eye contact we've been sharing all night. We were both panting, lips puffy from the previous onslaught and all we could do was stare.

"My...word...that was…" she breathed out.

"Fucking fantastic..." I blurted out afterwards. She giggled at my statement and rested her forehead on mine as her breathing slowed to normal.

"So. Is attacking innocent people with extremely hot kisses your way of saying hello or…?" I asked jokingly. She laughed again as she sat back up.

"No, not at all. To be honest, I don't know what came over me." she said, suddenly looking somewhat shy.

"Well, whatever it was, that was awesome. Please, do say hello to me like that from now on. I just might be able to die happy." Again, another laugh from her.

"Well Natsu, I just might. Just depends on what happens after tonight." She said with a small grin.

"Tonight? Well, you see…" I then grabbed her quickly and turned to lay her down on the couch. Crawling over top of her, I hovered my face right above her as I continued to speak.

"...I plan on taking you home and showing you my way saying hello." I grinned evilly at my statement and took her in another passionate kiss, which sealed the deal for the night ahead of me.


	2. Hello

_Ask and you shall receive...here's the finale to_ Little Kandi Raver! _My dear lord, this took a lot out of me to write. Please be easy on me, this is my first lemon ever. I do hope you like it as much as I do!_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot! LEMON WARNING!_

-Part Two-

I had to slow down. Everything was going by in a blur and I actually wanted to remember what happens with Lucy. One minute I was kissing her in the club and the next I am telling the cab driver the address to my apartment. I turned and looked at the beautiful girl next to me and focused on her features, hopefully bringing me back to normal time. Her face was still moderately flushed from earlier, giving her cheeks a red-ish glow. The curve of her nose was resting against my arm as she hugged herself into me, which put my hand on her thigh. She was soft everywhere and I couldn't wait to further explore what I haven't touched yet.

"Mmm...Natsu?" she whispered against me.

"Yeah?"

"You don't think this is a bad idea?" she looked up at me on that last part. I don't blame her for being cautious, everything just happened really quickly.

"I personally don't think so, but that's up to you. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. I'm not gonna lie though, whatever happened out there between us is kind of a once in a lifetime thing."

"That's never happened to you before?"

"No, never. And who knows? Maybe it's fate. Maybe we were destined to be together." Damn, I sound like a hopeless romantic.

"Yeah...I think so too. Thank you." she smiled at me and pulled me into another kiss. It started out small and sweet but quickly grew as the heat from the previous encounter came back full force. Gently nibbling on her lip, she parted her lips slightly so I could deepen our kiss. Her tongue began to trace along mine, as if exploring new territory as I continued to do the same. Her hands came around and began to tangle in my hair while I made busy running my hands along her upper back. I began to move towards her ample chest-

"Here's your stop!" shouted the cab driver. Quickly pulling away from each other, I paid the loud asshole up front and helped Lucy out.

"This is where you live? You must go to the college near here." she said as we walked towards the building before us.

"Yeah. Hopefully I come out of that place as an architect." I said as I put the keys in the first door. Letting her in, I came behind her and led her upstairs to my place.

"I'm just warning you now, this is a guy's apartment. Please excuse any sort of disaster that lies within." I said I unlocked the door. She giggled at me and strode in as I held it open for her. She began to observe the space as I locked the door behind me, hoping Grey wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Throwing the keys on the nearby side table, I grabbed her hand and led her to my room. Stopping in front of my door, I turned around and looked at her. She was smiling at me and continued to hold my hand as I turned the knob to let us in.

"I have to admit, this is probably the cleanest guy room i've ever been in." she said as she walked ahead of me and sat down on my bed.

"Thanks...I try." I flopped next her, laying on my back in the process. She in turn laid down too, turning her head to look at me. Turning on my side, I brushed a stray hair behind her ear as I looked into those beautiful brown eyes of hers. How in the hell did I get this lucky?

"How did I get this lucky?" she whispered as she looked up at me. I chuckled at that, she must be psychic.

"You just read my mind…" My lips brushed against hers as I said that, finally ending in a deep kiss. Tongues came back into play, picking back up where we left off in the cab. Finally, no interruptions or limitations. Just me and Lucy. Her hands kept trailing from my neck down to my stomach, causing me to shiver under her touch. Tired of the lack of skin on skin contact, I pulled out of our kiss and quickly threw my shirt off so I could return to her soft lips. Her hands were instantly back on me, feeling everywhere she could reach as if she were memorizing it. I finally took the opportunity too, using the hand I wasn't leaning on to glide up and down her body. Her neck, her breasts, her stomach, her thighs….all of it was soft under my hand. Giving her the chance to breathe, I moved to focus my attention on her neck, causing a gasp from her as I sucked the sensitive flesh by her ear. Pausing my exploration, I came close to her ear and whispered to her.

"I think you look a little over dressed, Lucy." I tugged slightly on the hem of her shirt as I said it.

"I was gonna say, it's getting a little hot in here." she whispered back as I moved to let her sit up. She pulled the tube top off of her body, which set her boobs free to my viewing pleasure. As I sat there staring she also unbuttoned her jeans and slid those off, leaving her completely bare.

"Good god, you could kill a man just by looking like this." I couldn't even keep my thoughts to myself at this point, my dick was speaking for me. She giggled and crawled over to me, kissing me as her hands fell to the fly of my pants. I didn't think I could get any harder than what she already had me at, but the second she undid the button I felt as if I was made of steel. My hands gripped into her hair as she slid my pants off, leaving me naked to her wandering eyes.

"Lucy, what do you do to me?..." I groaned out as her hands traced down my chest, getting closer and closer to my erect self. Unable to stand it anymore, I pushed her back down and kissed her furiously. I moved from her lips to across her jaw and down her throat, trailing kisses as I went until I made it to her chest. My hands made quick work of massaging her voluptuous mounds as I seized one of her pert nipples into my mouth. She was writhing underneath me as I licked and sucked it, soft moans of pleasure escaping her as I continued on. Detaching myself from the first, I moved on to the other that I neglected as my free hand moved down over her stomach.

"Hah...Natsu...please…" she moaned out as she arched her hips up against my hand. I stopped teasing her nipple and moved towards her ear, my hand still continuing its descent between her thighs.

"What is it you want, Lucy? You'll have to tell me…" I whispered as my hand lightly stroked her inner thigh. My teasing was getting to her as the closer I got to her opening, the more she would wiggle to get me to touch her.

"Nnnh...please...touch me..." she mewed, this time turning her head slightly to look at me. Her eyes were glazed over in pure lust, her mouth slightly open like it begged to be kissed.

"That's my girl…" I kissed her then, just as my fingers began to work her wet folds. She gasped at the sudden contact and fisted her hands in my hair, finally reeling from the pleasure. Her moans became louder the more I stroked her, and good god it was a beautiful sound. Using my thumb, I swirled around the small nub at the epicenter of it all which in turn caused her to buck against me.

The way she reacted to my ministrations was so incredibly hot...I couldn't keep this up for much longer without losing my damn mind. Without removing my thumb from it's current position, I slowly entered her with my middle finger while licking the outer shell of her ear.

"Ah, Natsu!" she cried out as I worked both of my fingers against her, stretching out her inner flesh.

"I love it when you say my name...I wanna make you say it again." I whispered to her just as I slowly moved my hand away from her apex. She whined softly from the loss and turned to look at me with pleading eyes. She watched as I moved directly over her, placing my throbbing member against her core.

"You ready?" I asked, looking straight in her eyes. She cradled my face with her hands and nodded, no regrets to be had. Putting my forehead against hers, I slowly inched inside her while watching her expression change. I couldn't keep my focus for very long, she was just too damn tight. At the last second, I quickly thrusted forward burying the rest of my length within her. Her head shot back in a silent scream and I lost all resolve to be cautious. I started moving at a fairly quick pace, her core clamping down on me with each thrust. She gasped and moaned the longer I went on, and I couldn't even keep quiet anymore.

"Fuck, Luce...gah…"

"Na..tsu...ah!..."

Still moving at the pace I was at, I grabbed one of her legs and threw it up over my shoulder. The sudden change in angle moved me deeper within her and she damn near screamed.

"Oh god, ahh!" Her back arched against the bed, giving us more contact when we came together.

I started going faster now, and it felt like I was slamming into her. Between her pleasure filled moans and the feeling of her working my cock into oblivion, I was close to being spent. Not wanting to be the first to release, I moved one of my hands down and began working her small nub again. She jerked against me the more I rubbed her, her breath hitching in her throat from the pleasure.

"Natsu..I'm..I'm gonna…" she couldn't get it out but that was cue enough for me.

"Me too...come with me…"was all I could say before I started ramming into her, bringing myself and hopefully her over the edge. She arched suddenly, her core clamping back down on me as spilled into her. She got tighter the more I pulsed into her, making the orgasm I just felt draw out even more pleasure than usual. Finally spent, i put her leg back down and slumped on top of her glistening form. Hearing her heartbeat under my ear was another beautiful sound that I added to my memory, not wanting to forget the rhythmic sound it made. Her hands came and played with my hair, a small giggle emanating from her form.

"What..are you laughing about?" I asked, still trying to catch my breath.

"I'm just happy...that's all. That was...fucking fantastic, as you say." she giggled again after repeating my words.

"Heh...hell yeah it was. You took the words right outta my mouth." I got up and proceeded to lie next to her, to which she turned and cuddled against me. Sighing, I brushed another hair behind her ear and watched her trace imaginary lines on my chest.

"Hey Natsu…" she looked up at me.

"Yeah, Luce?"

"What happens after tonight?" she looked nervous, unsure of what to make of it.

"Well, honestly, whatever you want. You can walk out of here and never see me again or we can try to make something out of it. I would rather keep seeing you, but it's up to you." I said. She looked down, pondering her choices as I tried to think of a reason to make her stay. I really liked her, and would love to see where this would go. But I'm not into forcing people into things.

"I do have one condition though if you leave." I said, breaking the silence.

"What's that?"

"You have to tell everyone you know that I was the best lay you ever had." I said with a smirk. She laughed and buried her face into my chest. Giving her a small hug, she hummed in approval.

"Well, I don't think I should give up the 'best lay' ever. I'd rather keep you around for myself. If that's alright with you?" she said, giving my heart a small kiss. Smiling, I kissed the top of her head.

"That sounds amazing. My little kandi raver…"

~End~


End file.
